Bars and Bellybutton Rings
by B R Cary
Summary: What is it about a simple piece of jewelry that makes Oliver Queen lose all control of the restraint he has worked and suffered so hard to achieve?


**Bars and Bellybutton Rings**

Oliver sat with a beer in hand and his back to the bar counter, watching the crowd around him. The place reminded him of a meat market with all the single people trying desperately to see and be seen. In the past he would have totally been in the center or all of it, but ever since his return, he had grown to hate all the things his former, party boy persona had loved. He was only here now because of a possible drug ring being run out of the bar. Normally Digg and Felicity would be with him, but he had given them the night off since he was just running surveillance at this point. He had not realized, however, how much he had come to count on or look forward to spending his time the other two-thirds of Team Arrow, especially Felicity.

Bored and a little disgruntled that nothing seemed to be coming from this surveillance, Oliver was about to put his bottle on the counter and head home when he suddenly spotted something out of the corner of his eye. Turning, his attention was suddenly focused on the most amazing example of womanhood he had ever seen. The woman wore tight, black leather pants that rode low on her shapely hips. Her top was a cropped, dark green leather corset that showed off her cleavage and her flat, toned abs. But what drew Oliver's eyes the most was the small, silver hoop that adorned the woman's navel and gleamed in the bar's low, smokey lighting. He had never been one for piercings anywhere other than in a woman's ears, but there was something about seeing one on this woman that made him want to run his hands or, better yet, his tongue over it.

The woman made her way over to the bar and came to stand next to Oliver. She ordered a beer, and then slowly turned toward him. "You know, you would be so much cuter if your mouth was not hanging on the floor."

Oliver watched as a teasing smile crossed the woman's face, making her even more stunning. "If you don't want people to stare, you shouldn't go out dressed like that."

The woman laughed, which caused Oliver's desire level to notch even higher. "Oh, a straight shooter. I like that in a man. So what's your name, cowboy?"

Oliver was surprised for a moment that this woman did not seem to know who he was. Since she didn't, he wondered if he should tell her his real name? But since it would be easy for her to find out the truth, he said, "Oliver."

"Fitting," the woman replied, taking a drink from the beer she had just been handed. "It is a name that implies strength. I'm Angel."

"I could give you a cheesy one-liner right now about heaven missing you, but I won't," Oliver tossed back, surprised at how comfortable he felt around this woman.

Angel laughed again. "Thank you, and I promise not to ask you your sign."

"I appreciate that."

Looking at Oliver again, Angel asked, "So, are you waiting for someone to join you? I mean, you don't strike me as the type of man that usually drinks alone."

"Normally I might be with my two best friends, but they needed a night to themselves, so tonight I do indeed drink alone," Oliver answered.

"Funny, the same could be said about me. Lucky for us, I guess. Well, since we are here, would you care to dance?"

Oliver hesitated for a brief second. Normally he hated to dance, but the thought of holding this woman in his arms was quite a turn on. Why shouldn't he? After all, it was only a dance, right? He put his beer on the counter, then stood up and took the Angel's pro-offered hand. "Sure, why not?"

Angel set her own beer down and then led him to the dance floor, but instead of stopping, she bypassed it and headed for the darkened area at the back of the bar. She must have noticed Oliver's surprise because she leaned in close and said, "You didn't seem that thrilled about dancing, so I thought you would be more comfortable away from the crowd."

Oliver smiled at Angel's comment, knowing deep down that she had just wanted to get him alone. "Thank you," he replied as he gently pulled Angel into his arms. He began to move along with the beat of the slow song that was playing. Angel began moving with him. Oliver could not help noticing how well she fit into his arms. As the two of them moved in unison, he wondered when the last time he danced with a woman was and realized with a start that it had been with Laurel about three months before getting on the Queen's Gambit. He also realized that dancing with Laurel had never felt like this, as nice as it had been. This was hot and sexy. With Laurel it had always been comfortable and familiar, which were not necessarily bad things. It was just that this made him feel alive. He pulled Angel a little closer and felt her bellybutton ring press into his stomach through the fabric of his T-shirt. The feel of it caused him to moan lightly.

Angel moved back a little. "Are you all right?"

All Oliver could do was nod. He did not trust his voice at the moment. His gaze met Angel's and before he fully realized what was happening, he was leaning in and capturing her lips with his. He felt a shock run through his entire body. Keeping one arm wrapped around Angel's waist, he slid the other up her back. Burying his hand in her hair, he deepened the kiss. God, it felt so right to be kissing this woman. He moved his mouth down to Angel's neck, using the hand he had in her hair to tip her head back to give him more to kiss.

Oliver was so into making sure that no part of Angel's neck was missed that he did not notice two things. The first was that the music had changed and a heavy, driving, rock beat filled the bar. The second was that Angel had slid her hand between them and had managed to unzip his jeans. However, Angel's hand slipping inside his boxer briefs to lightly grasp his dick caused Oliver to pull back from her neck. "What are you doing?" he asked, shocked at how breathless he sounded. Normally he was the one making women sound like that.

A mischievous smile crossed Angel's face. "If you don't know, I'm not doing it right," she answered as she continued to lightly stroke him.

Oliver moaned again, starting to just give himself over to the feelings Angel was causing, but then the sound of breaking glass caused him to become once again aware of where they were. Furtively, he glanced around to see if anyone was looking at them. Luckily his back was toward the main part of the bar and all the other customers seemed too busy with their own business to notice that he was standing in a dark corner being given a hand job. "We can't do this here," he said, his common sense finally overriding his lust-filled brain. "We're in the middle of a public place."

Angel stopped stroking him and leaned forward, whispering in Oliver's ear. "You strike me as the sort who has indulged in this sort of thing before. Embrace the feeling it gave you then. Let yourself go, Oliver. Take a walk on the wild side once again. Give yourself over to the pleasure." She started stroking him once more.

Every fiber in his body told Oliver that this was wrong. Yes, in his past he had indeed done this sort of thing, and so much more, in public, but his five years of hell had changed him from the wild, party boy he once was. He knew he should be stopping this from going any further, but he could not get his body to respond to what his mind was telling him. Angel's hand felt too good. Deciding to just do as she said and give into what he was feeling, he began to kiss her again to mask the sounds her touch was causing. As she continued to stroke him, he could feel his orgasm building. And though he tried to still the movement, he began thrusting his hips against Angel's hand, trying desperately to create more friction.

Suddenly, just as Oliver felt the beginning of his orgasm start to cause his body to tense up, Angel stopped and pulled her hand out of his pants. He broke the kiss they were still engaging in and stepped back slightly, confused as to why she had stopped and more than a little frustrated. He had almost been there. "What the hell? Why did you stop?."

"I just realized that I have nothing to clean you up with. I could go get some napkins, but I figured that would be a bit conspicuous," Angel said with a sheepish look on her face. "I'm sorry. I guess I really shouldn't have started this here."

Oliver shook his head, then an idea came to him. He had already crossed one line tonight, so why not go for broke. He grabbed Angel and kissed her once more. He made a path to her ear. "Well," he said in a low, husky voice, "we are just going to have find a place to finish what you started." Turning Angel around, he guided her to the very back of the bar where the bathrooms were. Opening the door to the woman's room, he was happy to see that it was empty. He stepped inside, making sure that Angel was right behind him.

Oliver walked across the room and into the farthest stall. After closing and locking the door, he turned to Angel. He started to ask if she was all right with this when she grabbed him into a kiss. It was even more intense than the ones they had shared in the main area of the bar, which he wondered how that was even possible. He felt Angel start to pull his shirt up, so he broke the kiss for a moment and yanked it off. He dropped it on the floor, beyond the point of caring about the sanitation of the room. Reaching down, he undid the button of Angel's pants. As he began pushing them down, he realized that she had no underwear on underneath. The sight of her naked lower body caused him to sink to his knees. He trailed kisses over Angel's exposed midriff. When he reached her bellybutton, he touched the silver ring that was there. "God," he said softly, "this thing is hot." He ran his tongue lightly over it, then gently sucked it into his mouth. The cool metal was an interesting sensation against his warm tongue. He played with it for a few moments, making sure to pay equal attention to her bellybutton as well. Then he caught the aroma of Angel's arousal. Never in his life had he smelled anything so wonderful. He knew he had to taste her as along with smelling her.

Pulling back a bit, Oliver adjusted himself on the floor so that his discarded T-shirt was under his knees. Grasping Angel's hips, he ran his tongue over her bellybutton ring once more on his way to the area between her thighs. As he ran his tongue over her, a shudder ran throughout Angel's body. She tasted even better than she smelled. He continued his oral exploration, alternating between licking and sucking. Just as his had earlier, Angel's hips began moving as she gave herself into the pleasure. Oliver wrapped one arm around her waist and the other hand he slipped in to join his questing tongue. When he gently thrust his fingers up into her, Angel moaned his name and her whole body tensed up. After she came, Oliver gave her one final lick, and then stood up.

"That was incredible," Angel said softly, still a bit out of breath.

"I'm just getting warmed up," Oliver replied, a smirk crossing his face.

Angel smiled and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Oliver's neck. As their lips met, Oliver pushed down his jeans. They were still undone from Angel's earlier exploration, so they slid easily to the floor. His underwear quickly followed. Putting a hand on either of her hips, he moved to stand in front of her. Angel released him for a moment, kicked off her shoes, and then stepped out of her pants. Once she was done, they resumed their former positions and as they began kissing, Oliver picked her up. Angel wrapped her legs around him as he leaned her against the wall and slid into her. He groaned deeply at the feeling of Angel wrapped around him. She was hot and wet and fit him like a glove. It was if her body was made for his. He began thrusting slowly and steadily in and out of her, keeping the pace relaxed. He did not want this to be over too quickly. Angel began counter-thrusting and the feel of the cool leather of her top rubbing against his naked, sweaty chest only excited him. He kept up the slow pace for a few moments, then gradually began increasing the speed and force of his thrusts. Angel seemed to agree with this new pace because she broke their kiss and tossed her head back, moaning loudly. Oliver began to nibble and lick the exposed skin of her neck, which only intensified the sounds of Angel's moans. He hoped that the sound of the music in the bar was drowning out all the noise they were making because seeing Angel so turned on was causing him to respond just as vocally.

Oliver could feel his orgasm quickly approaching. He was amazed he had held out this long. He could tell that Angel was not yet there, so he set her down and turned her around to face the wall. Angel got what he was trying to do and leaned forward. He slid back into her and the new position caused him to change the angle of his thrusts, which, by the deep moans Angel was making, she seemed to be enjoying. As he felt himself start to go over the edge, he reached down and began stroking Angel close to where they were joined. The extra sensation worked and he felt Angel tense up around him just as he released himself into her. He called out her name and she did the same with his. After their mutual release, Angel turned back around and wrapped her arms around Oliver. He returned the embrace and the two stood there just enjoying the after effects of their intense encounter. A few minutes later, Oliver felt Angel start laughing. He pulled back a little and looked at her. "What's so funny?"

"God, Oliver, I can't believe we just had sex in the women's restroom of some bar. So much for trying to be discrete?"

"Hey, I wasn't the one who stuck my hand down your pants in the middle of the dance floor and started giving you a hand job. And not that I'm not thrilled to see you, Felicity, because I obviously was and always am, but I thought you were going out with friends tonight since I gave you and Digg the night off," Oliver said as he looked down at his beautiful partner/girlfriend and pushed a lock of hair away from her face.

"I was, but they cancelled. I swung by the lair but you obviously weren't there. Figuring you were here staking out the bar, I decided to surprise you," Felicity explained.

Oliver laughed softly. "That you did. I've never seen you dressed like this before."

Felicity laughed as well. "All part of the surprise. I know my reaction is to seeing you all decked out in leather, so I wanted to see if it went both ways."

"Oh, indeed it does." Oliver replied, remembering his first reaction to seeing Felicity in both his color and all in leather. Then reaching down, he pulled up both his underwear and jeans, grabbing Felicity's leather pants and his T-shirt as he did. He handed the pants to Felicity. "And it was a very nice surprise, but I have two questions."

"And what is that?" Felicity asked as she slipped into her pants.

"Why did you ask me my name?"

"I thought it would be fun to pretend we didn't know each other. I wanted to see how you would react."

Oliver nodded. That sounded like his Felicity. He loved that she had such a playful personality as it balanced out his normally darker one. "Okay, that I understand, but why did you give me the name Angel, especially after I gave you my real first name?"

A blush crossed Felicity's features. "I chose Angel because you called me that our first night together."

Felicity's explanation brought a smile to Oliver's face as he recalled that night a few months before. He had finally gotten up to courage to admit to Felicity how he felt about her and he had been amazed and delighted to find out she felt the same way. Their mutual revelations had lead them to her bedroom where they made love together for the first time. As he had lay there afterwards, he remembered looking down at her wrapped up in his arms and whispering that he loved her and that she was his angel. "I thought you were asleep."

"I wasn't. I know how hard it is sometimes for you to express yourself, Oliver. Just know how much I love you and how deeply I treasured those words," Felicity said, smiling though there were tears in her eyes.

Oliver's smile got wider in return as he leaned down and placed a kiss on Felicity's forehead. "I love you, too, Felicity. Don't ever doubt that." He then quickly put his t-shirt back on, despite it being on the bathroom floor. "As much as I would love to take up permanent residence here, I think we have been extremely lucky that no one has walked in on us."

"I couldn't agree more," Felicity said as she stepped back into her shoes. As she took a step through the door Oliver had just opened, a look of disgust crossed her face.

"What?"

Felicity blushed again. "I just realized that leather pants with no underwear are not the most comfortable things to wear right after sex. How do you do it?"

Oliver snorted, then started laughing again. "I have never worn my suit after sex. Before yes because, as someone stated a few moments ago, they like how I look in it." He winked at her. Felicity just rolled her eyes at him and then her expression changed to a more thoughtful look. "What is it?"

"I was just thinking that if I had known how you were going to react to my bellybutton ring, I would have put it back in ages ago."

Oliver reached down and gently played with the ring in Felicity's bellybutton. "As hot as this thing looks on you, it's not the bellybutton ring that is such a turn on. It's the person that it is attached to that is."

A smile lit up Felicity's face just before she leaned in and gave Oliver a kiss that said what words just could not express. She then stepped back and walked to the door of the bathroom. She stopped at the entrance and turned back toward Oliver. "So, I guess that means I should cancel my appointment to get a tattoo then, huh?" She raised her eyebrows playfully and opened the door.

The thought of something so primal gracing Felicity's porcelain skin caused Oliver to bite back a moan. As he followed her out of the bathroom, he wondered if he could talk her into keeping that appointment.

**_Author's Note:_**

And once again I bring you another X-Files turned Law and Order: CI turned Arrow story. This should be the last one, though, as I have seemed to run out of former stories that will work in the Arrow universe.

I would love to hear any feedback and reviews you might have. I have a couple of future story ideas outlined, but I would love to know if anyone would like to read them. :D


End file.
